


He's a Consulting Tramp

by TheNewJefferson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leads to things, Sherlock might have a point to prove, reading in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An article comes out about a certain Consulating Detective's love life and Molly reads it to him in bed. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Consulting Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment to these little one shots. It's based off of "He's a Tramp" from Lady and the Tramp. I want to thank benedicted-cumberbatched and thestarlitrose for helping me with this. Thanks ya'll! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

“Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, mystery man. We don’t know much about this crime solving crusader, but through Janine Hawkins we’ve had a little look into his love life. Many have been led to believe that he and John Watson were in a relationship, but after Dr. Watson’s marriage, those rumors were nipped in the bud. We were able to get an interview with Ms. Hawkins, his ex-girlfriend who gave intimate details about her relationship with the detective. We also received a statement from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Let’s just see how the consulting detective is behind closed doors. 

‘What was it like to be in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes?’

‘It was a whirlwind. He was sweet enough when we were alone, in more ways than one. When I said seven times I wasn’t kidding but honestly it wasn’t worth it. It never would be, not after what he put me through. I still see and hear girls fawning over him. They love him. They would hate him if they knew what he was really like. They don’t know what he’s capable of, though or maybe they do. Who’s to say? He’s manipulative, cruel, and vindictive. I want to tell them that he’ll just use them like he used me, but they wouldn’t listen and I wouldn’t want him to change.’

‘You say you don’t want him to change? If he treated you so badly, wouldn’t you want him to change?’

‘Well, he wouldn’t be Sherlock Holmes if he changed, now would he, insufferable bastard that he is.’

That was all Miss Hawkins was willing to say about the detective in question. We also received an anonymous statement from a woman who claims to have had a special relationship with our detective.

‘There are very few people who actually know Sherlock Holmes and I don’t claim to be one of them, but I do know him better than most do. The secret to Sherlock Holmes is making him think. I was good at that. I could make people quit thinking. I gave them pleasure in ways they didn’t even know was possible. I was always able to throw him off track, but what was fun with him was the fact that his mind was the source of his pleasure. Not his body. Don’t get me wrong though, he knew how to use his body. In ways I had never seen before, and trust me, that’s saying something. He was fun to play with, but things never quite worked out between us. I’m not sure they ever could. We were too much alike. Yet, if I was ever to fall for a man, it would be Sherlock Holmes.’

That was quite informative. This reporter thinks-“

“Molly, will you quit reading that garbage?”

She looked down at the man lying in bed beside her, “Come on Sherlock, its funny.”

“I thought you’d care more about how it made me feel than that.”

“Oh please,” she straddled him and leaned down next to his ear and whispered “I’m the only one who really knows what you’re like, remember?”

He flipped them so fast she barely had time to register what had happened. He caught her wrists and held them above her head, “Alright, Miss Hooper, I thought we had talked about using her words against me.”

“Well. You shouldn’t have told me then, should you?” she giggled. “Seriously though, who was the other one, the anonymous statement? They seemed to know you-” She was unable to finish her sentence thanks to Sherlock’s lips molding themselves to hers.

“You need not worry about her. She is long gone. Besides, you turn my mind more than she ever could. You give me more pleasure than she could ever dream of giving me” he said as he kissed his way down her throat.

“You tramp,” she sighed.

“Says the woman in bed with me.”

Sherlock Holmes never realized how strong Molly Hooper was until she pushed him off the bed. Luckily for him, Miss Hooper was quite the lady and couldn’t stay mad for long.


End file.
